prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Hastings
Melissa Hastings is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Torrey DeVitto. She is revealed to be a part of the "A-Team" and the one who wore The Black Swan and The Queen of Hearts costumes. She was also the murderer of Bethany Young. Series Season 1 Pilot Melissa is brought up in conversation by Spencer and Hanna at the mall. Spencer tells Hanna they're meeting Melissa's fiancée and Hanna asks "Did Miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?" We first meet Melissa at the barn. Spencer asks her what she thinks and she says she likes it. Spencer says she's glad she likes it and Melissa thanks her for letting them move in, which Spencer had no knowledge of. Spencer tells Melissa that she's supposed to be moving in for junior year and that she spent her whole summer on it but Melissa tells her she will have to wait. Her fiancée Wren comes out and asks if everything is okay but Spencer leaves. Wren tells Melissa that it sounds like Spencer was counting on moving into the barn but Melissa says she will get over it. Later, Spencer and Wren are talking and Spencer says that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends, due to the fact that she actually likes him. Melissa also walks in when Wren is messaging Spencer but Spencer leaves before she sees them and Wren plays it off. The two then kiss. Melissa is also seen in a flashback when she walks in with Ian and asks them weren't they supposed to be at Alison's. Ian offers help to Spencer with field hockey but Melissa asks him if he's her babysitter. Alison tells Spencer that she needs to tell her sister and Melissa asks what before she and Ian leave. Spencer drags Alison outside and asks what she's doing. Alison tells Spencer that she's gonna find out. Spencer tells Alison that it was only one kiss and that she better not mention anything to Melissa or she will tell everyone about the Jenna Thing and Alison leaves. The Jenna Thing Melissa, Spencer, Wren and Peter are dining out. Spencer orders a Vodka Soda but Melissa tells the waiter that she's kidding. Later, Melissa suggests that they play "High, Low". Wren is confused but Peter assures him that he will catch on. Melissa goes first and says that they just started their first week at class and that she's already been nominated to serve on the leadership committee. Peter says Melissa likes to play the game when she's certain she will win. Wren goes next and says he got a great parking spot that day but Melissa tells her father he is just kidding. Later that night Wren and Spencer are in her room. They begin to kiss at the moment Melissa is passing by and she spots them in the mirror and walks away. To Kill a Mocking Girl Veronica and Melissa are in the kitchen and Veronica says that Melissa can't keep avoiding people. Melissa says for Veronica to take someone else to the club so she doesn't have to explain the wedding that will never happen to everyone. Spencer walks in and Melissa angrily gets up and storms past Spencer to throw away her wedding magazines. Veronica tells Spencer that Peter had to dispose of some of the things Wren left behind and Melissa says that Spencer unfortunately wasn't one of them. Melissa asks Veronica who's going to cancel some of the things and that it was hard enough for her to change her status on Facebook. Melissa and Spencer then begin to argue over what happened. Later, Spencer goes onto Melissa's computer and steals her Russian History paper from when she was in school and changes the info. Veronica and Melissa come in and Spencer says she made Pasta but Melissa says she won't eat it because she doesn't need to be depressed and fat and Veronica says she will make a salad. Melissa tells Spencer that Wren called her and told her about Spencer visiting him and calls Spencer pathetic. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e It is revealed that Melissa was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train that tried to push Aria off. She wasn't the only one, however, there was another revealed to be Darren Wilden. Season 5 Appearances ;Season 1 *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *There's No Place Like Homecoming *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Know Your Frenemies *Je Suis une Amie *A Person of Interest *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bells Toll ;Season 2 *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *The First Secret *Breaking The Code *Father Knows Best *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked ;Season 3 *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *This is a Dark Ride *Misery Loves Company *What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted *Hot Water *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A Dangerous Game ;Season 4 *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *A is for Answers ;Season 5 *EscApe From New York *Surfing the Aftershocks *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream for Me *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *Out, Damned Spot *To Plea or Not to Plea *Welcome to the Dollhouse (unseen, communicates with Veronica) Notes *Melissa was a member of the A-Team through blackmail. Quotes Gallery Melissa_Hastings.png MelissaFlashback4x24.png Melissa5x10.png Melissa5x10-2.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:The B-Team Category:Mona's Army Category:Killers